


I Just Need You

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 3x19, when Felicity goes to try to track down the metahuman, she has a run in with him that quickly gets out of hand while Oliver is helpless back at Palmer Technologies, listening over the comms.</p><p>When she calls out his name, truths and feelings come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Need You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this before 3x19 aired as what might happen (and a little bit of dreaming at the end) based on the previews. As always, I LOVE to know what you guys think! Thanks so much for all the support!

Felicity hadn't seen him come around the corner. She'd been so focused on her phone and locating how close they were getting to their target that he's slipped up on her - a fact she’d berate herself for later.

One minute she was standing by herself, and the next, two strong hands wrapped around her throat and she inhaled sharply, her phone falling to the floor with a loud thunk as her fingers grasped at the ones cutting off her air supply.

"Oliver..." she had the time to gasp before her voice was completely cut off, pain radiating through her body as she felt dark spots dancing in front of her eyes.

"Felicity!" she heard Oliver yelling through the comms, his voice panicked.

There were other words but she couldn't make them out as she desperately tried to pull in a breath, darkness quickly closing in around her.

Her mind immediately went to the techniques both Diggle and Oliver had drilled into her about self-defense but the man was too big, too strong and she felt her fingers and toes going numb. Her limbs flailed heavily as she fought against him to seemingly no avail. 

Kicking out, she ground the heel of her shoe into the top of his foot and heard him howl in pain. But, just as quickly as his grip loosened, it tightened again and she felt the tears burning her eyes.

Just as her eyelids slipped shut and the darkness consumed her, the hands around her neck released and she took in one ragged breath and then knew nothing else.

Blood pounded in her ears as she jolted up, her hands flying to the searing pain along her throat.

“Oliver!” she rasped, her voice strange to her own ears.

Blurry images swam around her until a familiar one appeared at her side, his hand moving to cover hers, pulling them away from her raw throat.

Tears blurred her vision even more and she tightened her fingers around his warm, calloused ones.

“Shhh,” Oliver breathed, untangling one hand from hers to smooth back her tangled hair from her forehead. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Breathe, Felicity.”

Felicity let the sound of his warm voice wash over her as she took a deep breath, trying to ignore the burning sensation that accompanied each gasp.

“It’s going to be sore for a few days,” he whispered hoarsely as let one hand slide down to cup the nape of her neck, running the calloused pad of his thumb over the raw skin.

Closing her eyes, she let his touch ease the pain for a few moments until he suddenly released her other hand. Opening her eyes, she held her breath as he gently placed her glasses back on her face, and she immediately reached up and adjusted them before looking up and finding his gaze.

The concern compounded by guilt that met her made her heart clench, and she quickly reached for his hand once more, silently letting him know that she was okay.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see him coming,” she murmured, shaking her head in frustration. “I didn’t think there would be anyone in the building…”

He let out a long breath, running his free hand through his short-cropped hair. 

“It’s not your fault,” he almost growled and she felt the air shift around them as someone else stepped up into the light of their new makeshift Foundry.

“It’s mine,” Ray said from behind them and Felicity whipped her head towards his voice, eyes wide.

She’d completely forgotten about him until he stepped slowly from the shadows. His sad gaze fell upon her and then down to her hand that was still clasped tightly in Oliver’s.

She felt Oliver begin to retreat but something deep inside refused to release his hand. She didn’t want him to leave. Not yet. His presence calmed her, granted her the feeling of safety she hadn’t felt for so long. Deep in her heart, she ached to be held by him once more - to feel the strength of his arms around her, her shelter from the storm. 

Half of her body was turned towards him, and a sense of safety surrounded her as she leaned into his touch. She didn’t want that to disappear. She didn’t want him to disappear.

Clamping down on his hand, she held on tightly to the man she knew held her heart.

Ray didn’t seem surprised when she didn’t move away from Oliver. Instead, his eyes smiled almost ruefully with acceptance and understanding.

It was Oliver who spoke, his voice rough but reluctant. “It’s not your fault either, Palmer…”

Felicity could only nod along until she found her voice, “You got him off of me,” she said, hoarsely. “Thank you.”

Ray shrugged and moved forward two steps, until he was a few feet away. “It was him,” he said, “Not me.”

Silence descended between them and Felicity bit her bottom lip before glancing back at Oliver. His gaze was trained on her, watching her intently as if he was afraid she’d disappear before his eyes.

Giving him a small, soft smile, she squeezed his fingers, letting her body rest back against his for the briefest of seconds before silently asking for a few minutes with her eyes.

He nodded, his thumb stroking along the tender part of her neck once more causing her breath to hitch before he released her hand and moved away into another part of the large room.

She immediately felt the loss of his touch, her body shivering in the suddenly cold foundry.

“Ray…” she began once they heard Oliver’s footsteps fade.

He held up a hand to stop her. “I know. I think I’ve known for awhile but I just wanted to believe that I could be enough…”

Felicity opened her mouth to retort, but he beat her to it. “But it’s not about being enough, is it? It’s about not being him…”

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, she faced the truth her mother had laid before her a week ago, and nodded. 

“I love him.”

“Well, then, I hope you both let yourselves be happy,” he stated, in a quick voice full of false-cheer, but she heard the understanding and sincerity underneath.

He was gone before she could reply and she wrapped her arms around herself as the chill seemed to seep into her bones.

Each breath she took burned her throat and she lifted her fingers to her neck, feeling the hot irritated skin. Briefly, she wondered how bad it looked, knowing she would need to dig out her scarves for a few days.

Two hands landed softly on her shoulders and she jumped, momentarily startled before his familiar scent surrounded her. Something soft and warm fell against her skin and she looked down, a smile appearing on her lips at the familiar grey hoodie - his hoodie - covering her small frame.

“You’re shaking,” Oliver stated softly from just over her shoulder.

A shiver went down her spine at his close proximity, and the gentleness of his voice pushed her over the edge.

The sob that had been stuck in her throat since she’d woken up on the cold medbay table broke free, and she hissed in pain as it echoed across the room.

Oliver was in front of her in seconds, eyes wide and sad as his hands landed gently on her forearms, pulling them away from her throat, his fingers finding her own as he held them tightly.

“Hey,” he breathed, releasing one of her hands to cup her cheek and wipe away the few tears that had escaped. “It’s going to be okay.”

Her eyes fell shut at his words, and she couldn’t stop from replying in a soft voice. “Is it?”

She could feel his confusion and when she opened her eyes to look at him, his brow was furrowed, pain ebbing and flowing as blue darkened to cobalt.

“Roy’s in jail, everyone is looking for you, they think you are a murderer, we were kicked out of our home, Ra’s al Ghul is still after you, and Ray and I just broke up because as great of a guy that he is, he’s not you and that’s who I want…”

Her throat throbbed as she gasped out the last words. “I just want you.”

Oliver stilled as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks, holding his gaze as she watched the emotions filter across his face.

Barely a second passed before she saw the dam break, and she barely had time to breathe, let alone think before his mouth was on hers and she was gasping his name against his lips.

Warm hands slipped to her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the cold table, and she sighed when his tongue danced across her lower lip, opening to him.

The pain melted away as his hands burned new patterns into her skin where her shirt had ridden up and her fingers found the broad planes of his back and pulled him even closer.

She’d waited for this for so long, ran from it, denied it to herself, but now that she was staring it in the face, it was a truth she couldn’t fight any longer.

She loved him. She loved Oliver Queen. 

She wanted him. All of him.

She kissed him until her throat burned, pain bubbling back to the surface as she fought for breath.

Pulling back, she dropped her head so she could press her face against the side of his neck, gasping in shallow breaths as she rode out the suddenly acute feeling of pins and needles against her neck.

“Sorry,” he murmured, his fingers running over her hair, to the nape of her neck and back, his touch gentle.

“Please don’t apologize for that,” she rasped against his skin and she felt him shiver and smiled, her heart leaping in her chest that she had drawn that reaction from him.

“Not for kissing you,” he clarified, as she lifted her head to look up into eyes that looked lighter than they had in months. “But your neck is still sore…”

“And the kissing is good...it’s just the breathing part that hurts,” she finished for him, making sure he knew that the kissing needed to continue.

He smiled softly, releasing a long breath as he pulled her closer.

Her arms banded around his waist as his hips fit in between her knees. His hands traced soft patterns on her back as they simply held each other, a peace settling over them that had been missing since that night in an Italian restaurant too many months ago.

Their worlds seemed to be falling down around them, but they knew if they held on to each other and their love, they could weather the storm, and be stronger for it.


End file.
